


Ambush in the Office

by Skushno



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skushno/pseuds/Skushno
Summary: Saving Cutter's life was more rewarding than Lupo ever imagined





	Ambush in the Office

After they get back to the office and everyone leaves, the only people left are Cutter and Lupo. Cutter invites Lupo into his office, presumably to thank Lupo for saving his life. Lupo walks in. While closing the door, he comments ‘You don’t have to say anything, I was just doing what anyone else would have done’. ‘Don’t worry, you’re not here to be thanked’.  
The moment he turns around he’s greeting by Cutter. Taken unawares, Cutter kisses Lupo with a force of a thousand suns, shoving him against the wall. Lupo gives in to the moment of passion and pulls Cutter closer to him, clutching his back. They kiss for more than a few seconds. When they unlock and look intensely into each other’s eyes, it’s inevitable what is about to follow.  
Lupo begins to unbutton Cutters shirt while Cutter unzips Lupo’s pants. Cutter, now shirtless, pushes Lupo to the nearest chair and grins at him. Kneeling down to Lupo’s crotch, he brings out his cock which is already hard as a rock. ‘This is gonna be easier than I thought’ he says smugly, smiling at Lupo. ‘Don’t worry, there’s plenty left to happen’, retorts Lupo. ‘About time’. Looking into his eyes, Cutter slowly brings Lupo’s cock into his mouth and starts sucking on it in up and down motions. As his momentum increases, so does his depth. Lupo leans his head back into his chair with his eyes closed, softly moaning ‘fuck’. Lupo’s breathing gets heavier and he’s on the edge. His cock begins to throb and Cutter senses it, stopping so he can quench his thirst with Lupo’s massive load. Slowly releasing Lupo’s cock, Lupo, panting, bends down and holds Cutter’s head. ‘Damn you’re good at this’ he says, right before kissing Cutter passionately.  
Cutter stands up and Lupo unzips his pants and roughly pulls them down. ‘Turn around’ he says, with a look on his face that shows he means business. Cutter obliges, pleasantly surprised that Lupo is willing to go further. Lupo pulls his pants further down and does the same to his boxers. Gently holding and tightly squeezing his firm and flawless cheeks, he pulls them apart so he can bury his face in Cutter’s crevice. Cutter puts his hand on the desk and drops his head as Lupo works the magic of his tongue, Cutter gently stroking his increasingly hardening cock with his other hand. Lupo begins to use his fingers to stimulate Cutter. He then stands up, removing his own pants and boxers. He brushes his other hand from the back of his neck, down his spine to the side of Cutter’s waist. He leans in to kiss Cutter’s neck, breathing in his masculine cologne. Cutter is already a little weak in the knees with anticipation and highly aware of how close Lupo is.  
‘Fuck me already’ he tells Lupo. ‘Mmm’, Lupo obeys, guiding his cock into Cutter, who draws a sharp breath as it happens. Clutching Cutter’s sides he pushes him further down as he begins to fuck him. Gently at first. As Cutter begins to moan softly, he can’t help but fuck him harder, faster. At this point Cutter has both hands on the desk, his eyes squeezed shut as he’s filled with the sweet agony of Lupo’s cock that seems to be getting bigger with every thrust. Lupo pulls out. Cutter sweeps everything off his desk, papers and files and stationery and all. He kisses Lupo before he lays down with his knees apart. Lupo bends down and sucks on Cutter’s hard cock for a few seconds before standing up, lifting Cutter with the back of his knees so he can go back to fucking him. Looking into Cutter’s eyes, he leans forward and lightly chokes Cutter with one hand. This time he’s too close to last, as is Cutter. In a matter of a few minutes Lupo grunts and cums inside him. Cutter moans loudly, stroking his cock furiously. Lupo gently lifts his hand away from his cock, swallowing it whole while fondling his balls. ‘Mmmm’ Cutter sighs, cumming inside Lupo’s mouth. Both of them are satisfied, the sexual tension between them finally culminated.  
Cleaned up and dressed, Lupo quips, ‘Need help walking out?’


End file.
